1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel design for a plasma display panel (PDP) capable of realizing an image using a gas discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) has a large screen and excellent characteristics such as high picture-quality, ultra-slim size, light-weighed, and wide view-angle. The PDP can be manufactured in a simpler manner than other flat panel display apparatuses, and the size of the apparatus having a PDP can be easily increased. Thus, the apparatus having a PDP has been important as a next-generation flat panel display apparatus.
Such a PDP is categorized into a DC PDP, an AC PDP, and a hybrid PDP depending on an applied discharge voltage and an opposed discharge PDP and a surface discharge PDP depending on a discharge structure. In these days, the AC PDP having an AC, three-electrode, surface-discharge structure has been widely used.
In PDPs, the electrodes are often formed on the substrates, including the front substrate through which the visible image passes. This can be problematic because much of the visible light is filtered out by the presence of the electrodes and dielectric and protective layers formed on the front substrate. Another drawback of PDPs is that in the discharge cells, the plasma is formed in the same location that the phosphor layers are present. This is also problematical in that the plasma can ion sputter the phosphor layer resulting in an image being burned in. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a PDP that overcomes the above problems.